geometry_dashfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Vault
是 和 中的一项秘密内容。 在[[2.0]]版本中被加入，在[[Settings| ]]界面的右上角进入，需要10个 解锁。 描述 中包含一个输入框和一个按钮，按钮是一个看起来很愤怒的锁的图案，这个锁的名字在对话框里显示为'' ，尽管它真正的名字是 。点击这个锁之后，根据玩家在文本框中输入的内容，这个锁会回复不同的文字。通过输入指定的短语，玩家可以解锁 奖励、 和对应的 。 奖励 输入以下的文字可以解锁下列奖励。 Cube051.png|“spooky” Cube062.png|“lenny” Cube064.png|（玩家的用户名） Ship20.png|“mule” UFO11.png|“blockbite” UFO12.png|“neverending” Wave08.png|“ahead” Wave13.png|“8”、“16”、“30”、“32”、“46”、“84”（按顺序输入） Robot02.png|“robotop” Trail04.png|“gandalfpotter” SecretCoin.png|“sparky” 对话 吧） #Maybe there are new levels?（也许有新的关卡？） #Just, stop bothering me（不要来烦我就行） #I'm gonna stop talking（我不要和你说话了） #... #...... #GAH!（嘎！） #You're hopeless...（你已经没有前途了……） #Really, still here?（真的，你还要在这儿？） #Fine, press the button（行，继续按按钮吧） }} ） **It was so beautiful（漂亮的 ） **I called it, Sparky（我给它起名叫“Sparky”）（提示答案''sparky） *Don't tell RubRub, but I stole an icon（别告诉RubRub，我偷了个 ） **He will never notice...（他不会注意到的……） **I hid it with my name as the password（我把它藏了起来，密码是我的名字） **Muahahaha!（提示答案''spooky''） *So? You're looking for a hint（所以，你在寻找提示） **I hid one in the game（我在游戏里藏了一个提示） **But I'm not telling you（但是我不会告诉你的） **It's definitely not on the support page（这个提示绝对不在 页面上）（提示答案''blockbite''） *I like the new Robot mode（我喜欢新加入的 模式） **I even have my own Robot（我甚至有我自己的 ） **RubRub gave it to me as a present（RubRub把它作为礼物送给了我） **No, I won't give you a hint...（不，我不会给你提示的……）（提示答案''robotop''） *Ok, I will give you a hint.（行，我给你一个提示。） **Without it, I'm dead.（没有它，我就会死。） **If I'm not, then I'm behind.（如果不是我，我就是后面。） **What am I?（我是什么？） **That didn't go very well...（这提示好像不是很好……）（提示答案''ahead''）（“ahead”意为“向前”，而“a head”意为“一个头”） *Why are you still here（你怎么还在这里） **You're so stubborn（真是固执） **Stubborn as a fox（像狐狸一样固执） **Wait, that's not right!（等等，不对！） **Gah, I forgot the word（嘎，那个叫什么来着） **Those animals that are stubborn（那种固执的动物） **Nevermind...（算了，当我没说……）（提示答案''mule''）（“mule”意为“驴”） *It does get lonely sometimes（有时候我挺无聊的） **It's so quiet...（这里太安静了……） **Except for the annoying music（只有这段烦人的的音乐） **Just keeps looping（不断重复） **Over and over and over（一次、一次又一次） **It never ends（从不停止） **It doesn't have an end（不会结束） **...no ending（……没有结束） **That's like 5 hints（我好像已经说了5个提示了）（提示答案''neverending''）（“never ending”意为“从不结束”） *Fly, you fool! **...or use the force **Whichever comes first **Sneaky hobbitses... **Gryffindor!（提示答案''gandalfpotter''） *There's a trail hidden somewhere（在某个地方藏了一个 ） **But RubRub didn't tell me where（但是RubRub没告诉我在哪里） **...Or what the password is（……也没有告诉我密码是什么） **You will have to ask him（你得去问问他）（提示答案''gandalfpotter''） *Secrets secrets secrets...（秘密秘密秘密……） **It's hard to keep track of（看好秘密可真难） **Makes me feel lost...（让我感到迷失……） **Maybe we are in a twilight zone? **Reminds me of a book I read（这让我想起了我读过的一本书） **The pages were weird（书页很奇怪） **Page one was page two（第一页是第二页） **Page three was page six（第三页是第六页） **Made it really hard to read（实在太难读了）（提示那串数字） *I don't feel good（我感觉很糟糕） **RubRub will come soon...（RubRub就要来了……） **...Unless he's already here（……除非他已经在这儿了） **Watching, waiting, lurking... **He knows every move I make（他知道我在干什么） **Every move YOU make（和你在干什么） **But maybe you can stop him?（但也许你可以阻止他？） **Maybe you are the key?（也许你就是关键/答案？）（提示输入玩家的用户名）（“key”可译为“关键”，也可译为“答案”） }} ……不—————！！！）（sparky） *WHAT!? How did you know my name!?!（什么！？你怎么知道我的名字！？！）（spooky） *How do you know my secrets!?（你怎么知道我的秘密！？）（blockbite） *So he told you?...（所以他告诉你了？……）（robotop） *You learn quickly!（猜得挺快嘛！）（ahead） *Ah, right you are.（啊，对了，就是这个。）（mule） *You're pretty good at this（你挺擅长猜谜嘛）（neverending） *That was weird...（真是奇怪……）（gandalfpotter） *（默认回应）（8） **...（……）（16） **What do you think you're doing?（你觉得你在做什么？）（30） **Those numbers, aren't they...（那些数字，不是……）（32） **NO NO NO NO!!!（不，不，不，不！！！）（46） **GAH!! You have doomed us all!（嘎！！全毁了！）（84） *He could be watching right now...（他现在可能正看着你呢……） （''玩家的用户名''） }} 走进了一个酒吧） **Wait... did they walk or slide?（等等……他们是走进去的，不是滑进去的？） **I don't think cubes can walk（我不觉得 能走路） **Nevermind...（当我没说……） *Are you always like this?（你一直都喜欢这样吗？） **I mean, what's the point?（我是说，你这样做有什么意义呢？） **Let me guess, you're gonna push the button?（让我猜猜，你要按下这个按钮？） **What a surprise...（惊了……） *Roses are red（玫瑰是红色的） **Violets are blue（紫罗兰是蓝色的） **Click the back button（按下返回按钮吧） **So I get rid of you（这样我就能摆脱你了） *So... what's up?（所以……发生了什么？） **The back button is in the corner.（返回按钮在左上角。） **Ready to leave yet?（你准备好离开了吗？） **Whenever you're ready...（只要你想离开什么时候都行……） **Fine, I can wait.（我可等不及了。） *I have an idea for a gamemode（我有个关于某个模式的点子） **You play as a cube（你操作一个……） **that can jump（能跳跃的 ） **...and there are spikes（……然后前面有些 ） **nevermind...（当我没说……） *Look behind you!（看你背后！） **I thought I saw something（我想我看见什么了） **Maybe it's just my imagination（也许那只是我的想象） **Or was it?（也许是真的？） **DUN DUN DUN! }} 有关的回应 |body = 另外还存在一段原本看不到的回应。玩家需要在 里输入过“sparky”之后，去到 看完一段关于“sparky”的回应，接着回到 就可以看到下面这段回应，这段回应提示了需要在 里输入的文字“glubfub”。 *So you met the GateKeeper...（所以你已经见到GateKeeper了……）（“GateKeeper”是对''Keymaster''的错误称呼） *I heard he made fun of me（我听到他嘲笑我了） *Made fun of 'Sparky'...（嘲笑了“Sparky”……） *... *Like he has a better name（好像他有一个更好的名字） *What does 'Glubfub' mean anyway?（“Glubfub”是什么意思呢？） *I mean... oh no...（我是说……噢，不……） *I DIDNT TELL YOU ANYTHING!（我刚刚什么都没有说！） }} 解锁之前，锁是灰色的。点击这个锁将会按以下的顺序重复返回文字。 #No one seems to be home.（看起来没人在家。） #zzzZZZ... #Go away!（走开！） #No!（不！） #It's a secret...（这是个秘密……） #Stop it!（快停下！） #Not allowed!（不允许！） #Why u click?（为什么你要点？） #Nothing to see here...（这里没什么好看的……） #Don't touch!（别碰！） #Just, stop.（停下，就行。） *Only full version players may access the vault...（只有完整版玩家才能进入 ……）（这个对话会当玩家尝试在 、 或 里进入 的时候出现） }} 你知道吗 *在 里播放着的音乐叫做''Random Song 01''，这首曲子由Robert Topala编曲。这首曲子也在 里被使用。 *锁的图案有点像 难度的图标，不同的是锁的图案是灰色的，眼睛是红色的，而且没有角。这个锁是一个名叫“Spooky”的Vault Keeper。它的名字会在游戏加载画面中的随机文字中被提到，某些回应会有暗示。 *“blockbite”这个答案可以在 菜单下的 界面找到。进入界面等待几秒钟后，“blockbite”这串文字就会慢慢地在屏幕右下角出现。把这串文字输入到 之后，这串文字就不会再出现。 中的引用 |body = *“robotop”是一个混成词，由Robert Topala的别名''RobTop''和''RoboCop''（电影《RoboCop》中的角色）混合而成。 *“RubRub”是Robert Topala的一个玩笑式别名。 *“gandalfpotter”也是一个混合词，由''Gandalf''（《指环王》中的角色）和''Harry Potter''（《哈利·波特》中的角色）混合而成。 *“8、16、30、32、46、84”这个数列由“4、8、15、16、23、42”中各个数字乘2得到。 *“There is no spoon”是《黑客帝国》中的台词。 *“This is not the room you are looking for...”引用自电影《星球大战4：新的希望》中的台词 “These aren't the droids you're looking for”。 *“It's my precious...”和“Sneaky hobbitses”是角色Gollum的台词，而“You shall not pass”和“Fly, you fool!”是角色Gandalf的台词，两个角色都出自电影《指环王》。 *“...or use the force”引用自电影《星球大战4：新的希望》中的台词“Use the Force, Luke!”。 *“stubborn as a mule”是习语。 *“Gryffindor!”是电影《哈利波特》中的台词，整句台词是“Ten points to Gryffindor!”。 *《The Twilight Zone》是一部科幻悬疑恐怖电视剧集。 *“Two cubes walk into a bar”是一个类似于“bar joke”的句子，开头由“A man walks into a bar...”变化而来。 *“Roses are red, violets are blue, click the back button, so I get rid of you”由传统诗歌“Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and so are you”变化而来，这首传统诗歌的历史至少可以追溯至1590年埃德蒙·斯宾塞的《仙后》（Book Three, Canto 6, Stanza 6）。 }} 图库 SpookyDialogue01.png Category:秘密